


Chaos

by LesbianLizalfos



Series: Nyxtober [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: ACAB, Angst, Batons, F/M, Fuck Sam, Gunshot, I can’t tag, Nyxtober, sorry - Freeform, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLizalfos/pseuds/LesbianLizalfos
Summary: Wiggly sucks and so do cops
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Nyxtober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chaos

“Emma? Emma!?” He can’t find Emma. There’s too much going on. People scrambling about, people yelling, just people in general. They’d gone there for a Wiggly. A fucking Wiggly, because Emma had thought it looked adorable, and Paul wasn’t one to deny her a Christmas gift. Even if it was ugly as shit. The tall man keeps getting pushed around, he almost falls on his ass for fuck sake. Paul’s ears pick up a familiar voice yelling, “Hands off, you shit gremlin!” Definitely Emma. He can see his partner grappling for the booger doll with a cop- was that Sam? Paul starts to push past people, “Emma!”

“Gimme that fucking doll!” Sam puts his hand on his baton, malicious intent behind his eyes. Emma yanks on the toy. Bad decision. Sam pulls his weapon out, bashing it over Emma’s head. The woman crumples to the floor. Paul watches. Emma’s the only thing he can focus on right now. Sam scampers off. People are fucking _trampling _Emma. Shit. Shit. He needs to get to her. He has to help her. She’s crying in pain, and Paul can barely move, every person going in swirls like an 80’s roller skating rink carpet.__

__A gunshot rings out. Screaming. Even more goddamn chaos. _Paul can’t get to Emma. _____


End file.
